Japanese Things
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: America finds things that remind him of Japan, and of course goes to show his friend them. *Collection of AmeriPan oneshots ranging from Friendship to Romance. (Feel free to suggest Japanese things for America to show Japan.)
1. Pocky

"I found this, and it's from your place, so I decided that it would be our snack. Cool, right?" America exclaimed in obvious excitement.

Japan's face flushed, and he stuttered out, "Alfred-san, isn't it still early?"

"But it's the same time that we always meet up; The Hero is always right! Why's your face red?" Alfred F. Jones seemed to be puzzled with all of what Japan had said.

"I mean isn't that snack too much?" Kiku Honda managed to choke out the question.

"It reminded me of you." America seemed to deflate at Kiku's insistence that the snack was not something that they should eat.

America was always able to convince Japan that he had to do something; he was putty in the younger nation's hands.

"Alright, Alfred-san." Japan relented.

He took the box of Pocky out of America's hands, and opened it up.

Kiku held out the piece of Pocky, pressing it against his friend's lips.

America seemed startled at the contact, but opened his tempting pink lips anyway.

KIku carefully inserted the piece of Pocky in to the American's mouth, and he moved closer to get the other end in to his mouth.

If America seemed surprised, he didn't show it.

Japan started nibbling on his end, getting closer to Alfred's side of the Pocky; Alfred seemed to be pulled out of a daze at that.

He started nibbling on his end, scared that Japan would eat all of the precious Pocky.

America gasped when his lips met Japan's; America pulled back at the sudden contact.

"What was that? It was cool! It was sort of like the Spaghetti thing with Lady And The Tramp." Alfred was breathless in his excitement.

"It was The Pocky Game, and you lost." Japan shyly admitted.

"Damn! I did? The Hero never loses!" America exclaimed.

That led to the events that occurred for the rest of the day; America refused to stop playing The Pocky Game until they ran out of the delicious treat.


	2. Nyotalia: Ouran High School Host Club

Amelia had suggested that they watch anime today, and at random she had picked out Ouran High School Host Club.

Sakura loved the show, but then again she loved all anime.

Japan smiled as Amelia placed in the disc, and sat down beside her on the couch.

Sakura was entertained by America's reactions to the anime, and was thrilled that Amelia liked it too.

Amelie chimed after they had watched every episode together, "Who would you like to have host you?"

Sakura blushed, and stared at her hands, "I would like Haruhi to um host me."

Amelia looked completely taken aback at Japan's answer.

"But Haruhi is like a girl!" Amelia seemed to have difficulty expressing what she wanted to say.

"Yes, I know." Sakura answered her.

"And you're a girl!" Amelia exclaimed in surprise.

"I am." Japan blushed, and waited for the next question.

"So you like girls like that? Do you like real life ones?" Amelia asked; thankfully, she had gotten over her shock, and had gotten curious.

Unfortunately that meant that she wanted to know who Sakura's secret crush was.

"Yes, but she doesn't like other girls that way, Amelia-san." She was forced to admit to her best friend.

"How do you know that?" Amelia asked; she seemed to have decided that she was supposed to be as supportive as possible to Japan during this extremely akward moment.

"She freaked out over the idea of me wanting Haruhi to host me." Sakura was glad that Amelia could be an oblivious person that couldn't read between the lines to save her life.

"That's too bad; Haruhi might be a good person to have host someone." Amelia smiled at her, and Japan was once again in awe of her best friend.

Sakura smiled at what her best friend slash crush had just told her, and knew that Amelia would probably not figure out the female nation of Japan's feelings for quite some time.


	3. Dance Dance Revolution

**Thanks to Official Cake for the item that America shows Japan in this oneshot.**

"Hey, Kiks! I got a new game recently, and I know it isn't a horror video game, but you invented it. Can we play it, please?" Alfred rarely begged in less he wanted something, and Kiku yet again fell prey to his friend's puppy eyes.

"What is it, Alfred-san?" He leaned closer to read the (Of course.) English words on the cover; they read: "Dance Dance Revolution."

Kiku thought that the Japanese name was much better, but he nodded his head at Alfred's question.

"I'll play with you." Japan agreed with his American friend as usual; how could he not agree with him?

Alfred could be plain irresistable when he wanted, and Kiku had figured that out the hard way by being subjected to the younger man's utter cuteness.

He sighed, and a small smile had already appeared on his face as he looked upon his younger friend's excited face.

"Thanks, dude!" America proclaimed as he started to remove the plastic wrapping on the case that held the game; the game mats were even still rolled up with in individual cases.

Japan couldn't help, but realise that America hadn't even tried the game out before bringing it over.

Japan, however, was very familiar with every game that he came out with, and he knew already that America hated to lose at anything.

He watched America open every part of the game to get it ready to play.

Kiku waited patiently for his friend to get it all set up, and then he was forced to explain exactly how one played the game.

It came as no surprise to Japan that he had won the first several rounds of the game.

America, however, did not seem to believe that Japan was skilled at the game at all.

He insisted that that particular copy of the game was broken, because why wouldn't the hero win with his impressive dance moves?

It was obvious to Japan that Alfred had never played any game like this.

Kiku knew that Alfred had always been a sore loser, so he tried not to read much in to what America was saying, instead he set about teaching him how to play the game right.

He felt that Alfred would play the game with him until said American had won.


	4. Iwako Puzzle Erasers

**Thank you to puzzlingnerd57 for the item that America shows Japan in this oneshot.**

"Kiku, look at what I found at the store!" Alfred ran in to the Japanese man's home in his usual flurry of excitement.

"What did you find?" Japan asked America.

"These erasers! Aren't they cute? They were made at your place, and this one reminds me of myself!" He held out Japanese puzzle erasers.

"Yes, they are very cute. I figured that you would like that one." He answered the American as he looked at the fast food set that America was holding near.

"Look at the other one! Remember when I tried to paint it red?" He held out the Mt. Fuji one next.

Japan smiled in amusement at the thought of what his friend had tried to do.

"It was too large to paint red." He pointed out as seriously as he could.

"I know that now! Maybe we should climb it one day? You do do that?" America asked hopefully.

"Yes, we do. It happens during Summer time." Kiku answered him.

"Ooh, can we go? Can we?" America asked like an excited puppy dog.

"When it is Summer." Japan answered.

"Okay, can you help me with these Japanese erasers?" Alfred asked.

He nodded, and shown America how to take them apart and put them back together.


	5. Harajuku Hugs Bear

**Thank you to KurenaiLife for the Japanese item this chapter. Sorry about taking so long, and I will get the other ones suggested and written for what else was suggested by you and puzzlingnerd57.**

"Kiku! I bought you a bear!" Alfred announced as he entered the Japanese man's home.

"A bear?" Kiku asked, completely startled.

"Yeah, I think it's called a Harajuku Panda Bear. I couldn't decide on the outfit, so I bought you all of them for her. She came from Japan originally, right?" Alfred seemed pretty excited over the stuffed animal.

"Hai." Japan murmured.

"Hello." Alfred grinned amused at his friend's answer.

Kiku sighed, "Yes, the panda stuffed animal came from my country."

"Cool. I thought that you might like her." Alfred smiled sweetly as his friend as he spoke up.

"She is very pretty." Kiku murmured; his face blushed as he tried to think of something to repay his friend for the gift, but nothing came to mind.

"What are you naming her? Ooh, she's kind of like our child. I brought her home, and your naming her." Alfred spoke with out thinking first like he usually did.

"Alfred!" Kiku called out as he blushed.

"That's a guy's name." Alfred pointed out.

"You can name her." Kiku gave up.

"How about Kiki? It sounds sort of like your name, and is Japanese." Alfred smiled.

How Alfred managed to make a stuffed animal feel like his child, and make him blush at the same time baffled Japan.


End file.
